January 10
January 10 is the 10th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are 355 days (356 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Born * 3 Deceased * 4 celebration / commemoration * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 69 - Emperor Galba adopts Lucius Calpurnius Piso Licinianus as future heir to the throne and appoints him Emperor . ** 402 - Emperor Arcadius appoint its yearling son Theodosius II to Augustus and heir to the throne of the Eastern Roman Empire . ** 1950 - The Catholic Workers Movement celebrates festively its 25th anniversary. ** 1967 - Princess Margriet and Pieter van Vollenhoven marry. The London Underground * Infrastructure ** 1863 - The London Underground makes its first journey. It is the first underground in the world. * Media ** 1978 - A nocturnal treasure hunt by car, organized by VPRO -radiomaker Willem de Ridder , ends in chaos as 3,000 participants appear to be rather than the expected handful. ** 2001 - Larry Sanger proposes a wiki to use for Nupedia . * Art ** 1929 - Publication of the first strip of Tintin . ** 1999 - On the occasion of the seventy anniversary of the first publication of the first Tintin story, the company gives Casterman a reprint of Tintin au pays des Soviets (Tintin in the Land of the Soviets). * Politics ** 1916 - Russia opened an offensive in the Caucasus against the German troops. ** 1920 - First General Assembly of the League of Nations . ** 1984 - After 117 years tie the United States and the Vatican diplomatic ties back on. ** 1985 - Daniel Ortega is installed as a democratically elected president of Nicaragua . ** 2007 - Karim Masimov , the new Prime Minister of Kazakhstan after the previous government had taken several days before dismissal. * Sport ** 1993 - swimmer Franziska van Almsick tightened in Beijing her own, four day old world record in the 100m freestyle short course (25 meters) until 53.33. ** 1999 - The Dutch darts player Raymond van Barneveld wins in Frimley Green second Embassy (now Lakeside ), the world championship darts of the British Darts Organisation . * Science and Technology ** 1901 - In Texas discovered oil. ** 1946 - For the first time by radar a compound of the moon made. ** 1990 - The McDonnell Douglas MD-11 ( Jet ) makes its first flight. Born * 1480 - Margaret of Austria , regent of the Netherlands (deceased in 1530 ) * 1538 - Count Louis of Nassau , leader of the armies at the battle of Heiliger and the battle of mookerheyde (deceased in 1574 ) * 1638 - Nicolaus Steno , Danish geologist (deceased in 1686 ) * 1721 - Pierre Van Cortlandt , American politician (deceased in 1814 ) * 1769 - Michel Ney , French marshal under Napoleon (deceased in 1815 ) * 1780 - Martin Lichtenstein , German physicist, researcher and zoologist (deceased in 1857 ) * 1797 - Annette von Droste-Hülshoff , German poet (deceased in 1848 ) * 1814 - Aubrey Thomas de Vere , Irish poet and critic (deceased in 1902 ) * 1816 - Jean Baptist Hugenpoth unto Beerenclauw , Dutch writer (deceased in 1877 ) * 1843 - Jose de Luzuriaga , Filipino judge, sugar plantation owner and revolutionary (deceased in 1921 ) * 1852 - Nicanor Padilla , Filipino physician and politician (deceased in 1936 ) * 1869 - Grigori Rasputin , Russian monk (deceased in 1916 ) * 1876 - Jan Eisenloeffel , Dutch artist (deceased in 1957 ) * 1880 - Paolo Giobbe , Italian inter-nuncio in the Netherlands and Curia Cardinal (deceased in 1972 ) * 1880 - Eduard Meijers , Dutch lawyer (deceased in 1954 ) * 1880 - Frans Van Cauwelaert , Belgian politician (deceased in 1961 ) * 1882 - Eugène Delporte , Belgian astronomer (deceased in 1955 ) * 1889 - Efrem Forni , Italian nuncio in Belgium and Curia Cardinal (deceased in 1976 ) * 1893 - Lod. Lavki , Flemish writer (deceased in 1954 ) * 1896 - Claudius Prinsen , Dutch politician (deceased in 1952 ) * 1900 - Jan Eekhout , Dutch writer, poet and translator (deceased in 1978 ) * 1901 - Henning von Tresckow , German General (deceased in 1944 ) * 1905 - Jaap Barendregt , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1952 ) * 1908 - Bernard Lee , British actor (deceased in 1981 ) * 1909 - Federico Ezquerra , Spanish cyclist (deceased in 1986 ) * 1911 - Henk van Riemsdijk , Dutch president of Philips (deceased in 2005 ) * 1913 - Franco Bordoni , Italian pilot and race car driver (deceased in 1975 ) * 1913 - Gustáv Husák , Czech-Slovak politician (deceased in 1991 ) * 1913 - Mehmet Shehu , Albanian politician (deceased in 1981 ) * 1914 - Pierre Cogan , French cyclist (deceased in 2013 ) * 1915 - Joseph Galibardy , Indian hockey player (deceased in 2011 ) * 1917 - Urbain Caffi , French cyclist (deceased in 1991 ) * 1918 - Harry Merkel , German racing driver (deceased in 1995 ) * 1922 - Ester Mägi , Estonian composer * 1924 - Max Roach , American jazz drummer (deceased 2007 ) * 1925 - Arja Peters (chinny van Erven), Dutch writer (deceased in 1996 ) * 1927 - Mies Bouhuys , Dutch poet, scenario, drama and children's author (deceased in 2008 ) * 1930 - Roy Edward Disney , American businessman (deceased in 2009 ) * 1931 - Viktor Liberman , Russian violinist and conductor (deceased in 1999 ) * 1934 - Leonid Kravtsjoek , Ukrainian politician / ex-president * 1935 - Ronnie Hawkins , American rockabilly artist * 1935 - Sherrill Milnes , American opera baritone * 1938 - Rinus van den Bosch , Dutch sculptor, photographer, painter and illustrator (deceased in 1996 ) * 1938 - Donald Knuth , American computer scientist * 1939 - Harrie Geelen , Dutch poet, writer and illustrator * 1939 - Sal Mineo , American actor (deceased in 1976 ) * 1942 - Jaime Graça , Portuguese footballer (deceased in 2012 ) * 1943 - Jim Croce , American singer (deceased in 1973 ) * 1945 - Rod Stewart , British singer * 1946 - Chris Hearts , Dutch footballer * 1946 - Jos Punt , Dutch theologian and bishop * 1947 - Olga Madsen , Dutch filmmaker and television producer (deceased in 2011 ) * 1948 - Donald Fagen , American musician * 1948 - Henk van Rooy , Dutch footballer * 1948 - Bernard Thévenet , French cyclist * 1949 - George Foreman , American boxer and evangelist * 1949 - Linda Lovelace , American porn actress (deceased in 2002 ) * 1953 - Pat Benatar , American singer * 1953 - Bobby Rahal , American race car driver * 1955 - Michael Schenker German guitarist * 1958 - Eddie Cheever , American race car driver * 1958 - Marc Lauwrys , Flemish actor and director * 1959 - Maurizio Sarri , Italian football coach * 1960 - Samira Bensaid , Moroccan singer * 1960 - Jur Koolhof , Dutch football coach * 1960 - Claudia Losch , German athlete * 1961 - William Ayache , French footballer * 1964 - Bart Oomen , Dutch actor * 1966 - Thiyagarajah Maheswaran , Sri Lankan Member of Parliament (deceased in 2008 ) * 1967 - Trini Alvarado , American actress * 1967 - Jan Åge Fjørtoft , Norwegian footballer * 1968 - Keziah Jones , Nigerian singer and guitarist * 1968 - Michel Zanoli , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 2003 ) * 1969 - Robert Maaskant , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1970 - Alisa Marić , Serbian chess star * 1971 - Rudi Istenič , Slovenian footballer * 1971 - Nick Radkewich , American triathlete * 1972 - Mohammed Benzakour , Dutch publicist, columnist, writer and poet * 1974 - Steve Marlet , French footballer * 1974 - Bob Peeters , Belgian footballer * 1975 - Nevil Dede , Albanian footballer * 1975 - Anne-Wil Lucas Smeerdijk , Dutch politician and member of parliament * 1976 - Remy Bonjasky , Dutch-Surinamese martial * 1976 - Marlon Perez , Colombian cyclist * 1977 - Joris Van Hout , Belgian footballer * 1978 - Kurt Van Couple , Belgian footballer * 1980 - Nelson Cuevas , Paraguayan footballer * 1981 - Hayden Roulston , New Zealand cyclist * 1982 - Pieter-Jan Postma , Dutch sailor * 1983 - Rob Craeghs , Belgian handball * 1983 - Danilo Dirani , Brazilian racing driver * 1983 - David Elm , Swedish footballer * 1984 - Solomon Bush Dich , Kenyan athlete * 1984 - Marouane Chamakh , Moroccan footballer * 1984 - Dex Elmont , Dutch judoka * 1984 - Ariane Friedrich , German athlete * 1984 - Nando Rafael , German footballer * 1985 - Chuang Chia-jung , Taiwanese tennis * 1985 - Bader Al-Muttwa , Kuwait footballer * 1985 - Mark Korir , Kenyan athlete * 1985 - Anette Sagen , Norwegian ski jumper * 1986 - Kirsten Flipkens , Belgian tennis star * 1986 - Suzanne Harmes , Dutch gymnast * 1986 - Kenneth Vermeer , Dutch soccer goalkeeper * 1987 - Cesar Cielo Filho , Brazilian swimmer * 1987 - Roel Stoffels , Dutch footballer * 1988 - Leonard Patrick Komon , Kenyan athlete * 1988 - Marvin Martin , French footballer * 1989 - Conor Dwyer , American swimmer * 1989 - Mikhail Politsjoek , Russian swimmer * 1990 - Jeroen D'hoedt , Belgian athlete * 1990 - Richard Philippe , French racing driver * 1992 - Hannes van Asseldonk , Dutch racing driver * 1992 - Kemar Bailey-Cole , Jamaican athlete * 1992 - Emmanuel Frimpong , Ghanaian footballer * 1992 - Daniel Godelli , Albanian weightlifter * 1994 - Mohammed Aman , Ethiopian athlete * 1994 - Maddie Bowman , American freestyleskiester Deceased * 681 - Pope Agatho * 1152 - Theobald IV of Blois (62), second son of Stephen of Blois and Adela of England * 1674 - Jacob de Witt (84), father of Johan and Cornelis de Witt * 1775 - Jemeljan Pugachev (32 or 34), Russian rebel * 1778 - Carolus Linnaeus (71) (Carl von Linne), Swedish biologist * 1794 - Johann Georg Adam Forster (39), German anthropologist, botanist, essayist, geographer, revolutionary and world traveler * 1824 - Victor Emmanuel I (64), King of Sardinia * 1828 - Henri Daniel Guyot (74), Dutch clergyman, founder institute for the deaf * 1833 - Adrien-Marie Legendre (80), French mathematician * 1895 - Benjamin Godard (45), French composer * 1917 - Buffalo Bill (70), American Wild West * 1917 - Joseph Marie Willem Jan Carel van Nispen tot Sevenaer (55), Dutch politician * 1921 - Raymond Thorne (33), American swimmer * 1933 - Simon Zeisel (78), Czech chemical * 1934 - Marinus van der Lubbe (24), Dutch communist * 1935 - Teddy Flack (62), Australian athlete and tennis player * 1945 - August Vermeylen (72), Flemish writer, art historian and politician * 1949 - Othon Friesz (69), French painter * 1951 - Sinclair Lewis (66), American writer * 1954 - Fred Raymond (53), Austrian composer * 1961 - Dashiell Hammett (66), American writer * 1967 - Charles E. Burchfield (73), American painter * 1970 - Pavel Belyayev (44), Russian cosmonaut * 1971 - Coco Chanel (87), French fashion designer * 1971 - Ignazio Giunti (29), Italian racing driver * 1972 - Sverre Jordan (82), Norwegian composer / conductor * 1976 - Howlin 'Wolf (65), American blues musician * 1985 - Anton Karas (78), Austrian zither player and composer * 1986 - Ernst Lehner (73), German footballer and coach * 1986 - Jaroslav Seifert (84), Czech writer, poet and journalist * 1988 - Hilde Bussmann (73), German table tennis * 1990 - Lei Molin (72), Dutch painter * 1992 - Roberto Bonomi (72), Argentine racing driver * 1994 - Ien Dales (62), Dutch politician * 2005 - James Forman (76), American civil rights leader * 2005 - Princess Josephine Charlotte of Belgium (77), mother of Grand Duke Henri of Luxembourg * 2005 - José Manuel Pérez (41), Spanish motorcrosser * 2005 - Werner Quintens (67), Belgian cleric * 2005 - Jan Schotte (76), Belgian Cardinal * 2007 - Eric Aubijoux (42), French motorcyclist * 2007 - Herman Bode (81), Dutch trade unionist * 2007 - Carlo Ponti (94), Italian film producer * 2008 - Herman Sandberg (89), Dutch journalist * 2008 - Maila Nurmi (Vampira) (86), American television and film star * 2009 - Coosje van Bruggen (66), Dutch-American sculptor * 2009 - Georges Cravenne (94), French film producer * 2009 - Eluned Phillips (94), Welsh bard * 2009 - Bill Stone (108), English war veteran * 2009 - Elżbieta Zawacka (99), Polish freedom fighter * 2010 - Wien van den Brink (64), Dutch pig farmers, union official and politician * 2011 - Margaret Whiting (86), American singer * 2013 - Christel Eagle (77), Dutch actress and singer * 2013 - Antonino Calderone (77), Italian mafioso * 2013 - John Horn (63), Dutch minister * 2013 - Jorge Selarón (65), Chilean (stairs) artist * 2014 - Jan De Bruyne (74), Belgian radio journalist * 2014 - Vugar Gashimov (27), Azerbaijani chess grandmaster * 2014 - Frouwke Laning-Boersema (76), Dutch politician and doctor * 2014 - Zbigniew Messner (84), Polish economist and politician * 2014 - Ian Redford (53), Scottish footballer * 2014 - Allard van der Scheer (85), Dutch actor * 2015 - Brian Clemens (83), British screenwriter and television producer * 2015 - Tim Drummond (74), American session musician * 2015 - Frederik H. Kreuger (86), Dutch engineer, professor and writer * 2015 - Junior Malanda (20), Belgian footballer * 2015 - Taylor Negron (57), American actor, screenplay writer and stand-up comedian * 2015 - Francesco Rosi (92), Italian film director Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Anna of the Angels Monteguado , († 1686 ) ** Holy Guillaume Bourges († 1209 ) ** Holy Diarmaid Innis-Closran († c. 542 ) ** Holy Florida ** Holy Agatho († 681 ) Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1963 - lowest mean daily temperature -11 ° C * 2005 - Highest mean daily temperature 11.3 ° C * 1985 - Lowest minimum temperature -15.6 ° C * 2007 - Highest maximum temperature 13.4 ° C * 1946 - Highest hourly average wind speed 17 m / s * 1940 - Longest sunshine duration 7.2 hours * 1988 - Longest rainfall duration 15.5 hours * 1920 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 12.6 mm * 1940 - Best day average relative humidity 67% Belgium Record counts * 1861 - lowest mean daily temperature -10.7 ° C * 2007 - Highest mean daily temperature is 12.7 ° C. This is the hottest day ever in the month of January. * 1861 - Lowest minimum temperature -15.8 ° C * 2007 and 2005 - Highest maximum temperature 13.6 ° C * 1885 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 24.2 mm Extraordinary events * 1965 : Grievous floods in Lower Belgium. * 1997 : Coldest January decade of the century in Uccle: average temperature is -7.1 ° C. Category:Date Category:January